Dark Swordsman of Kiri
by NarutoFanFicAuthor2000
Summary: Naruto runs away from the village after discovering his true heritage and unlocking the bloodline of his clan, he travels to the Land of Water in search of a new life but instead finds himself in the middle of a civil war with a sword of the 7 Swordsman of the Mist. Dark Naruto, Bloodline Naruto.
1. Embracing The Darkness

**Naruto: Dark Swordsman of Kiri**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought_

**Demon/ Bloodline Speech**

**_Demon/ Bloodline Thought_**

Chapter 1: Embracing the Darkness

Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, walked down the streets of Konoha as he ignored the glares of the villagers as he walked into the slums of Konoha to his apartment. He didn't understand why the villagers were always mean and hated him while occasionally beating him; some even called him _'Demon' _while they beat him. As far as he knew he was a normal 7 year old boy who did what other children around the village did, or at least what he thought other children did since parents never let their children near him when he went to the park. The only people who didn't treat him with hate or malicious intent were the old Hokage and the nice owners of Ichiraku Ramen; he didn't know what he would have done without them.

He hated the villagers with all his soul; he didn't understand why they hurt him when he never did anything to them. He was just a kid! What could a kid do that caused every villager in the village to hate him? As much as he loved the old Hokage like a grandfather, he was starting to distance himself from him. The old Hokage would always talk about forgiveness and believing in the 'Will of Fire'. When he was younger he always dreamed of being the Hokage and surpassing all the previous Hokage's, he especially wanted to surpass the Yondaime Hokage, his idol, and gain the recognition of the village. But slowly his dreams started fading away as the beatings got worse and while the old Hokage arrested the ones that hurt Naruto, the following day Naruto could see then walking the streets again with a smug smile on their faces.

His dream for being Hokage was still strong, but tonight his dreams would be shattered.

As he turned the corner to be on the street of his apartment, he stopped to see a large mob of villagers blocking his path. All of the villagers had scowls and were holding torches and pitchforks looking at Naruto with murder in their eyes

"There's the demon! Get him!" screeched the pink-haired leader.

"Get the demon!"

"Kill the demon!"

"Finish what the Yondaime started!"

Naruto's eyes widened and he turned to run, the mob of villager hot on his tail. Normally when Naruto was running from a mob of villagers, he had to run through the slums and lose the mob leaving them angry that Naruto escaped before dispersing. But this time there were two shinobi wearing what looked like chunin flak jackets with white eyes, they were leading the mob and it was hard for Naruto to escape them.

As Naruto turned a corner, he made a horrible mistake of entering an alley. He turned around to try and get out but saw that the mob was already blocking his escape. The white eyed chunin suddenly attacked him and hit certain part of his body, Naruto's eyes widened when he lost feeling in his legs and collapsed.

"There the Demon won't be able to move" said the first white-eyed chunin.

"Thank you for your help Hyuuga-san" said the pink-haired banshee as she handed the Hyuuga a large stack of ryō bills.

The Hyuuga's nodded and left, leaving a defenseless Naruto to the mercy of the cruel villagers. The pink-haired woman was the first to hurt Naruto; she walked up and kicked Naruto straight in the jaw causing Naruto to spit out some blood. The other villagers than ganged up on him, some punching, some kicking, and some stabbing him. Throughout the entire beating Naruto refused to cry or scream in pain and give them the satisfaction of hearing his agony. Finally one of the villagers kicked him in the head and forced him into unconsciousness.

Mindscape

Naruto awoke standing in flooded sewer; he looked around and saw a giant cage and a slip of paper with the kanji for 'seal' where the cage opened. As he walked closer to the cage, he could see a 2 blood-red, slit eyes looking at him from inside the cage.

**"So my jailor finally comes to visit?" **said the figure inside the cage.

As Naruto walked closer he could see that it was a giant fox inside the cage… a fox with 9 tails, "Who are you?" asked Naruto fearfully.

Kyuubi grinned menacingly, **"Who am I? Why I am the mightiest of the 9 Biju, the Kyuubi no Kitsune!"**

Naruto gaped as he looked at Kyuubi, "T-That's impossible, the Yondaime Hokage killed the Kyuubi!"

Kyuubi chuckled menacingly sending a chill down Naruto's spine, **"A puny human like your Yondaime could never kill me, he took the cowards way out and sealed me inside a newborn child before dying."**

"S-Sealed in me? You mean…" Naruto was interrupted when Kyuubi started laughing, **"That's right ningen (Human), your idol the Yondaime was the one that cursed you with this horrible life of misery and hate!"**

Naruto sank to his knees and started muttering to himself, "No…no… that's not possible… the Yondaime did this to me?"

**"That's right ningen, and now the villagers your precious Yondaime sacrificed you for are going to kill you" **said Kyuubi with a growing grin.

Naruto just started breaking down, his fragile 7 year old mind not being able to take the news of having the Kyuubi sealing inside him by his idol.

**"But I can help you…" **Naruto looked up with tear stained eyes, "Y-You c-can?" **"Yes I can ningen; I can take away all the pain and misery. All you have to do is remove that seal and you will be free, you won't have to suffer anymore and can be free" **said Kyuubi.

Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes before walking up to the cage and reaching toward the seal to rip in off and have Kyuubi take away the pain. As Naruto approached the seal, Kyuubi's grin was just getting wider and wider as Naruto's hand inched closer and closer to the seal.

As Naruto's hand was a few inches away from the seal, suddenly 2 hands grabbed Naruto's arm to prevent him from ripping off the seal. Naruto turned to see two figures much older than him that looked a lot like the Yondaime but also shared some of his facial traits.

"W-Who are you?" asked Naruto, while Kyuubi was just growling at the new comers for destroying his chance of being free.

**"We are you Naruto" **said both figures.

Naruto looked at them bewildered, the first figure had bright, green eyes and blonde, spiky hair. He wore a Konoha jonin vest, blue ANBU pants, blue ninja sandals, and a white trench coat with orange flames on the coat tail and the kanji 'Fifth Hokage' written on the back. The second figure had dark, red eyes and similar blonde, spiky hair. He wore a red jonin-style vest, black ANBU pants, dark blue ninja sandals, and a black trench coat with red flames on his coat tail and the kanji 'Demon of Konoha' written on the back.

**"My name is Hikari"** said the green-eyed figure.

**"And my name is Yami"** said the red-eyed figure.

**"I guess I'll explain what's going on Naruto, you are a member of a very powerful clan…"** explained Hikari until he was interrupted, "I'm part of a clan?" asked Naruto in a hopeful tone, **"Yes, the name of that clan was called the Namikaze Clan but the clan was wiped out during the Second Great Ninja War with only 1 member left after the war ended…"** Naruto looked down dejectedly at finding out his clan was dead until a light bulb appeared over his head, "The Namikaze Clan, but wasn't that the clan of the Yondaime Hokage… m-my f-father was the Yondaime!" exclaimed Naruto. Hikari nodded and continued his explanation, **"Yes Namikaze Minato was the last surviving Namikaze Clan member and was your father. The Namikaze clan was feared for its two bloodlines, the Kōton and the Meiton. When a Namikaze Clan member reaches a certain age, our Kekkei Genkai activates. But since Hiton (Bright Release) and Meiton (Dark Release) are opposite Kekkei Genkai, the user is tasked to choose which bloodline they want to be dominant while the other is wiped from their system. Our bloodline's take after our good and evil personalities, which is why I am molded after your dream to be Hokage and Yami, is molded after your hate for the village." **

Yami decided to continue, **"We activated early because of the trauma you were experiencing at the hands of the villagers" **said Yami ending with a lot of venom in his tone, **"Normally we would just ask you which one of us you want to be dominant and a fellow clan member train you in that bloodline. But before dying the Yondaime added a DNA seal that would allow the personality you choose to remain in your mindscape and train you in the ways of the shinobi and our Kekkei Genkai since our clan is all but extinct." **

**"So it's time to choose Naruto will it be me?" **asked Hikari.  
**"Or me?" **said Yami.

Naruto who was quietly listening couldn't believe what he had heard; he was a member of a powerful clan, the same clan his father, the Yondaime Hokage, was a part of, he found out that the Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed in his gut to save the very same villagers that were trying to kill him. There were a range of emotions going on inside Naruto; betrayal, relief, happiness, hatred, and sadness.

"I don't…this is too much to handle" said Naruto as he clutched his head.

"My own father betrayed me for these damn villagers, but I still have people that I care about here" said Naruto as he debated in his head.

**"Naruto, you should know the villagers will never acknowledge you. You will be a constant reminder of the day they lost their loved ones and they will kill you if they ever have a chance. The old man who you consider a grandfather is only nice to you because he views you as a weapon for the use of Konoha since he has a duty to serve the village above all else" **said Yami hoping to bring Naruto to his side.

**"Don't listen to him Naruto, wounds take time to heal. If you can prove to the villagers you aren't the demon you contain then they will acknowledge you. The Sandaime doesn't view you as a weapon because if he did then he would have forced you into the military at a young age to turn you into the weapon for Konoha" **retorted Hikari.

Naruto just sat there going over what they told him, _'Never acknowledge… constant reminder… viewed as a weapon…prove to the villagers...'_

"I-I choose…Yami" said Naruto.

Yami smirked while Hikari gave a defeated sigh, "You chose well Naruto" said Yami as he watched Hikari disappear until he was no more.

"So now what?" asked Naruto.

Yami held out his hand, "Now we become one."

Naruto was hesitant at first but then steeled himself and grabbed Yami's hand, there was a bright light until Yami and Naruto disappeared from the mindscape.

Outside Mindscape

As the villagers continued to punch, kick, and stab the unconscious Naruto, there was a sudden explosion of dark chakra. The villagers were pushed back onto the ground; the chakra they felt was dark and evil, not as much as the Kyuubi's chakra but it was pretty close. They turned to see Naruto grabbing a villager by the head, except they saw the villager was getting skinnier and skinnier as Naruto's wounds healed at an alarming rate.

Naruto dropped the dead villager and looked at the rest of the mob without his usual blue eyes; his eyes were now red and looked at them with murderous intent.

Naruto held out his hand and started gathering dark chakra into his hands that condensed into a perfect, black sphere, "I will see you all in hell, Meiton: Kurotenkyuu (Dark Style: Black Celestial Sphere)" said the Yami-controlled Naruto calmly. The dark sphere left Naruto's palm and collided in the middle of the mob killing anyone that was 5 ft. from the detonation point and horribly injuring anyone within 10 ft. of the detonation point.

Villagers screamed in pain as they lost arms or legs, the mob leader having lost a leg glared at Naruto, "Damn you Demon!" yelled Haruno Suki.

Naruto just scowled at Suki before holding out his hand, "Meiton: Jajimento (Dark Style: Judgement)!" yelled Naruto in anger. A blue dragon of flames left Naruto's hands and went to kill Suki until a Wolf masked ANBU jumped in front of Suki, "Doton: Doryūheki (Earth Style: Mud Wall)!" the ANBU slammed his hands into the ground and a wall of earth rose to protect the ANBU and Suki.

Sarutobi landed next to the Wolf masked ANBU, "Naruto stop this immediately!" yelled the old Hokage.

Naruto scowled at Sarutobi, "You always did protect those that hurt me Sarutobi; unfortunately I'm not strong enough to kill you… yet"

Naruto then started doing hand seals, "Meiton: Yomi Senbon (Dark Style: Underworld Needle)!" Naruto held out his palms and hundreds of black senbon needles left his palm toward Sarutobi and his ANBU.

The Wolf ANBU started doing hand seals, "Doton: Doryūheki (Earth Style: Mud Wall)!" a wall of earth rose to protect the ANBU and his Kage, when the Wolf ANBU brought the wall down they saw Naruto was gone.

Sarutobi looked around and saw that there was no one around, "Wolf I want you to contact Inu and tell him to track down and make sure Naruto does not leave the village" ordered Sarutobi.

The Wolf ANBU gave a 'Hai!' and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Sarutobi then turned around and started walking back to the Hokage Tower, _'Why did you do this Naruto-kun?'_ thought Sarutobi sadly.

Hokage Tower: 20 Minutes Earlier

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, sighed as he looked at the large stack of paperwork on his desk. Sarutobi knew he was too old to be Hokage, but he knew there was no one else that could take his position; Jiraiya was too busy with his spy network, Tsunade swore to never return to Konoha, and Danzō was too militaristic for Sarutobi's taste.

A small smile graced his lips as he thought of the energetic, blonde boy that would always scream to the heavens about being Hokage. The smile then turned to a frown when he knew that the villager council would never acknowledge Naruto, never mind the villagers, for what he contained. Sarutobi loved Naruto like a grandson but he didn't have the heart to shatter the blonde's dreams. Not to mention Naruto's dream of becoming Hokage was the only thing that kept him from leaving Konoha and devastating Konoha military power by losing its jinchuriki.

Suddenly Sarutobi was knocked out of his thoughts when he sensed a dark, evil chakra somewhere in the village. He knew it wasn't the Kyuubi's chakra, but the sheer malicious intent of the chakra was very similar.

"Wolf, Hawk!" called the Sandaime.

Both ANBU emerged from their hiding places in the ceiling and kneeled in front of their Hokage.

"Hawk, I want you to lock down the village. Wolf, you and I will be checking who has infiltrated our village"

Both ANBU gave a 'Hai!' Hawk left in a Shunshin (Body Flicker) and Wolf followed his Hokage.

* * *

**Namikaze Compound: Next Day**

Naruto groaned as he got up from bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he walked toward his bathroom, suddenly he hit a wall and fell to the floor.

"Ahhhh! Who the hell put a wall in the middle of the room!" yelled Naruto as he rubbed the newly forming bump on his head.

Naruto fully opened his eyes to see he wasn't in his room; he wasn't even in his apartment. He had no idea where he was, he started exploring the house he was in and saw there was no one else inside, **"Have a good night sleep?" **asked Yami.

Naruto looked around the room to find no one there, "Uh hello? Is someone there?" asked Naruto.

**"I should have known this would happen if I took over your body" **commented Yami.

**"Listen to me Naruto, remember that last night. When the villagers attacked you and you met me and Hikari, you chose me as your dominant bloodline. You are the son of Namikaze Minato and the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, you are the last Namikaze in Konoha. My name is Yami, I am a sentient version of your bloodline that is supposed to train you in your bloodline and the ways of the shinobi"** explained Yami.

"Oh yeah, now I remember" said Naruto sadly, "Where are we?" asked Naruto.

**"We're in the Namikaze compound in Konoha, last night I took over your body to kill the villagers attacking you and get you somewhere safe" **explained Yami.

"You can take over my body?" asked Naruto.

**"Yes but I can only do it if you let me and I can only do it for a short amount of time before you take back control. There is also a side effect of memory loss when I take over your body" **explained Yami.

As Naruto walked through the house he finally found the bathroom he was looking for, when he looked in the mirror he saw his eyes weren't bright blue anymore but dark violet, "Why are my eyes a different color" asked Naruto curiously.

**"When we merged together, there were some changes to your body. Don't worry nothing major happened to your body" **said Yami.

"Why are we here anyway?" asked Naruto.

**"First we have to get some supplies; after Minato learned Fuinjutsu he added a barrier over the compound to prevent anyone from entering the compound without Namikaze blood. Tell me Naruto, do you want to stay in Konoha and be the villagers vent for their anger?" **asked Yami.

Naruto scowled, "Hell no! The villagers can all go to hell!"

Yami smirked, **"Good, from my knowledge that Minato gave me through the seal, there should be an abandon shinobi shop somewhere in the west of the compound."**

Naruto nodded and started walking toward the west of the compound, after 10 minutes of searching he found a shinobi shop that was falling apart. He entered the store and started searching around, most of the weapons and scrolls were rusted out and falling apart but the cloths were still intact, a little dusty but intact, he spent a couple minutes finding himself some cloths and walked back out to the street. Naruto now wore a pair of dark blue sandals, black ANBU pants, a dark blue combat jacket, and a black trench coat.

"Were to now?" asked Naruto.

**"Now we go to the Clan Head's house and empty out the jutsu library. While I'm supposed to teach you the ways of the shinobi, the only jutsu I can teach you are Meiton jutsu" **explained Yami.

Naruto nodded and headed toward the center of the compound, he soon stood in front of a house with the Namikaze Clan symbol that was 3 times larger than the other houses in the compound. He approached the house and tried to open the door, only to find it locked. He reached into his equipment pouch and pulled out one of the few senbon needles he found that wasn't rusty in the shinobi shop. He inserted the senbon into the keyhole and started picking the lock, after a few seconds he heard a click and he opened the door.

As Naruto searched the house, he couldn't help but feel a little sad at what he saw. He saw the bed his parents slept in and the room he would have slept in when he returned from the hospital. He could only imagine what kind of life he would've had if his parents had survived the Kyuubi attack.

After a few minutes of searching the house room by room, Naruto finally found the door that led into the main study. He entered the room and saw a large desk in the middle of the room while the walls were filled with scrolls and books about different types of literature except the ninja arts. A few minutes of searching in the library for some scroll about the ninja arts and Naruto found nothing, he yelling in frustration and kicked the desk.

When Naruto kicked the desk a secret compartment opened up and a blue seal glowed in the compartment, Naruto looked at the seal in confusion since he had no idea what kind of seal it was.

**"Naruto, it's a blood seal. You need to smear some blood on it to activate it"** said Yami.

Naruto nodded and bit his thumb to draw some blood; he then smeared some blood on the seal. The seal glowed red after the blood made contact for a few seconds, then on the other side of the room a section of bookshelf creaked as it opened to reveal a secret room.

Naruto entered the secret room and saw there were a ton of book and scrolls, the scrolls were labeled taijutsu, kenjutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, and fuinjutsu. The books were labeled advanced chakra control, ANBU tactics, War Strategy, etc. Naruto left the room and grabbed a travel pack from his parent's room, he went back to the secret library and took some empty storage scrolls and started sealing up every single book and scroll. He put the scrolls into the backpack and hefted the pack over his shoulder, it didn't weight as much as he had thought it would.

As he started leaving the room a glint in the wall caught his eye, he approached the light and saw it was another secret compartment. He bit his thumb again and smeared the blood over the compartment; the compartment glowed before opening with a hiss of air. The door opened and he saw there were 2 scrolls inside, both scrolls were differently labeled; rasengan and Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Jutsu).

**"Naruto do you know how lucky you are, those are the Yondaime Hokage's most powerful jutsu!"** exclaimed a giddy Yami.

"Awesome" said Naruto before he added both scrolls into his pack.

Outside the compound, 4 ANBU watched the entrance of the Namikaze compound from the shadows.

"Taicho, shouldn't we be watching the surrounding area as well?" asked Crane to his Inu captain.

"No the entire compound is surrounded by a very complex barrier, the only way in or out of the compound is through the main gate" replied Inu.

Crane nodded and returned to his previous position, Inu sighed as he kept watching the gate waiting for his sensei's legacy to come out for his squad to take him to the Hokage. Kakashi knew how Naruto was treated in the village, and he hated the villagers for spitting in his sensei's grave by hurting Naruto for holding the Kyuubi. Kakashi also knew that Naruto was not the Kyuubi and that his sensei's fuinjutsu skills were only rivaled by his wife Uzumaki Kushina so he had faith that his sensei's seal that kept the Kyuubi at bay inside Naruto. Kakashi regret not adopting Naruto as a baby to raise after an 'incident', but with Konoha's military power low after the Kyuubi attack and a possible war with Iwa, the council denied his request to adopt Naruto so he wouldn't have any distractions while he handled his ANBU duties.

Naruto approached the gate to leave the Namikaze Compound to leave and never come back, "Do you think they would've loved me?" asked Naruto.

**"Yeah, they probably would have Naruto" **replied Yami.

**"Naruto wait!" **exclaimed Yami.

Naruto stopped before he turned a corner onto the main compound street, "What?"

**"Sarutobi will probably have his ANBU waiting for you at the main gate if they were able to track you to the compound" **explained Yami.

"What do you suggest we do then?" asked Naruto.

**"There's a secret tunnel under the compound that leads out of the village that no one but Minato knew about" **said Yami.

Naruto nodded and let Yami direct him toward a random house in the compound; Naruto entered the house and went down to the basement. After some searching the basement, Naruto found a trapdoor that led into a tunnel. Naruto climbed down into the tunnel and saw it only went in one direction; he started walking down the tunnel and finally reached a door 45 minutes later.

Naruto opened the door and saw he was in the forest that surrounded Konoha; he closed the door and walked up a hill that overlooked Konoha in the distance. He looked at Konoha one more time before he turned around and walked away never once looking back.

Hokage Tower

Sarutobi sighed as his ANBU team assigned to capture Naruto two days ago stood in front of him and reported that Naruto had left the village, apparently they had borrowed a sensor from the Barrier Corps. and had him run a scan over the Namikaze Compound when Naruto had yet to come out after two days. When the sensor was finished he had told them that Naruto wasn't inside the compound or anywhere inside Konoha anymore. Kakashi and his team had immediately left to report to the Hokage, which is why they were in front of Sarutobi now.

"What are your orders Hokage-sama" asked Inu.

"I want you and your team to go and track down Naruto-kun and bring him back to the village" ordered Sarutobi.

The squad gave a 'Hai!' and left in a shunshin, "Snake!" called out the Sandaime.

An ANBU with a snake mask came down from the rafters kneeling in front of his Kage, "Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Gather the council for an emergency session" ordered Sarutobi.

The ANBU nodded before disappearing in a shunshin, Sarutobi let his office and made his way toward the council room with a headache already forming.

Council Room: 5 Minutes Later

The civilian council members and the Clan Heads talked among themselves as they waited for the Hokage to begin the meeting, "I can guess that you are all wondering why you are here?" asked Sarutobi.

Most of them nodded except the Elders who remained stoic, "We are here today because 2 days ago Uzumaki Naruto left the village."

The civilian council smiled brightly that the Demon was finally out of the village while the Clan Heads and the Elders were in a state of shock.

"We need to spread the news Hokage-sama, the people will rejoice that the Demon is finally gone!" exclaimed Maruyama Yoshiki, a civilian elected representative, happily.

"All you civilians are fools, now that Konoha has lost its jinchuriki we have lost a large part of our military power!" snapped Koharu.

"Has a tracking team been sent out?" asked Nara Shikaku.

"Yes I have sent my most skilled ANBU tracking squad" replied Sarutobi.

Haruno Suki slammed her hands on the desk, "Are you people crazy! The last thing we want is the Demon to return!" screeched the pink-haired banshee.

Sarutobi directed his KI at Suki who shrunk into her chair, "I suggest you keep quiet Haruno or else you might lose your other leg!"

"Hiruzen this can't be tolerated, if we recapture the jinchuriki I suggest you hand him over to me for emotional training and so he be trained as a proper weapon for Konoha" said Danzō.

"No Danzō, if he is recaptured I will be adopting him into the Sarutobi Clan to be trained and loyal to the Hokage" replied Sarutobi.

Danzō scowled but nodded nonetheless, after the quick meeting Sarutobi dismissed the council.

**Lightning Country **

4 Days Later

Naruto sat in the back of a wagon as he practiced the Leaf Exercise, over the last four days Naruto focused on getting out of Fire Country and escaping any tracking teams Konoha sent after him. It didn't mean he wasn't training, during the last 3 days he had sold some jewelry from his parent's home and bought a seat on a caravan to Lightning Country. While on the caravan he started learning some basic chakra control Yami directed him in and started learning basic fuinjutsu from his fuinjutsu scrolls. Naruto absorbed information like a sponge and once they started ninjutsu training, Naruto would probably learn quickly.

"Alright we're in Tabisutāto Village, this is where you all get off" said the caravan driver.

Naruto nodded and stepped off the wagon and headed into town, he searched around and finally found what he was looking for.

A ramen shop

**"Honestly you couldn't go a few more days without ramen?" **asked Yami with a sweat drop.

_'Nope!'_ chirped Naruto mentally.

Naruto entered Murayōi Ramen and was already salivating on the table by the time the waitress came to take his order.

"Welcome to Murayōi Ramen, my name is Aina. Can I take you order?" asked the waitress politely.

"Can I get 10 large Miso Ramen please!" exclaimed Naruto.

The waitress looked at him with wide eyes and even the ramen cook, an old woman in her 60's, peeked her head around the door to make sure her hearing wasn't going yet.

"I-I'm sorry I don't think I heard you right, did you say 10 bowls?" asked Aina.

Naruto looked at her with an eye-brow raised, "Yes I did, 10 bowls as fast as you can I'm starving!" exclaimed Naruto happily.

Aina almost face-faulted at his love for ramen, she took his order and left to cook the ramen. 1 hour and 25 bowls of ramen later and Naruto left a closed stand and happy owners with a full belly.

Naruto then started searching the village for a supplies, he found a blacksmith and bought some shuriken and kunai, after giving the blacksmith some ryō incentive to sell to a 7 year old, to practice his marksmanship skills. He then found a market and bought food for the next few days until he reached the next town and a map of Lightning Country along with some camping supplies.

Naruto looked at the map and started heading East toward a new village, when he finally reached a clearing in the afternoon Yami suggested Naruto set up camp for the night. Naruto followed his sensei's advice and set up his tent before making a fire to heat up some water for instant ramen.

**"Alright, it's time to start training. Look into the ninjutsu scroll and pick out any non-elemental jutsu to try out" **said Yami.

Naruto nodded excitingly and reached into his pack to take out the non-elemental ninjutsu scroll, he skimmed though the scroll as he read the techniques.

"Bunshin nah… Shunshin maybe later… Kage Bunshin?" said Naruto intrigued at the end, "B-rank ninjutsu, used for information gathering or training if possessing abundant chakra" said Naruto as he read out the jutsu description.

"I want that one!" exclaimed Naruto.

**"Alright, let's start training" **said Yami.

Naruto followed the instructions on the scroll and crossed his fingers, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

1 Hour Later

Naruto was panting heavily as he finished mastering the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Yami was impressed that Naruto was able to master the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu in only an hour of training.

**"Naruto, make a ****Kage Bunshin****. I want to try something out" **said Yami.

Naruto nodded and did his jutsu, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

2 clones puffed into existence, one of the clones stiffened and closed its eyes. When it opened its eyes again, it wasn't violet but red.

**"Good, this will make training much easier now" **said Yami.

"What did you do Yami-sensei?" asked Naruto.

**"I took over the clones consciousness and was able to put myself in control of the clones body, I should be able to stay in this body until either the chakra runs out or I poof away in a single hit until you master the ****Meiton: Kurai Bunshin no jutsu (Dark Style: Dark Clone Jutsu)**** where the body is much more durable" **explained Yami.

Naruto nodded before smiling brightly, "This is going to be awesome!"

**"Naruto do you know how training with ****Kage Bunshin**** will be beneficial?" **asked Yami.

Naruto scratched the back of his head dumbfounded while Yami face palmed, **"He's still just a kid…" **whispered Yami to himself, **"When a ****Kage Bunshin**** dispels, it dispels along with any information it got while active. If you train with a ****Kage Bunshin**** for an hour and dispel it, it will be like training for two hours in one hour instead."**

"Oh" said Naruto, "Awesome!"

Yami shook his head at Naruto's childishness, but he was a 7 year old after all.

**"Time for sleep, tomorrow we will start training in your bloodline" **said Yami.

Naruto nodded and went to bed while Yami stayed up and guarded the camp while Naruto slept.

* * *

**Border of Lightning Country and Frost Country**

ANBU Squad 3

Kakashi and his ANBU team jumped through the trees as they followed Pakkun, Kakashi's summoned ninken (ninja dog), tracking Naruto's scent. They were suddenly stopped when a bunch of kunai and shuriken where thrown in their path.

They looked up and saw 2 squads of BOLT, Kumo's Elite shinobi, "You are trespassing in Lightning Country Konoha shinobi, turn around or we will have to use force!" threatened Cat.

The ANBU team took some steps back, they were heavily outnumbered but it would rain soon and they would lose Naruto's trail if they fought and possibly start a war if one of them escaped to report back to Kumo.

"What do we do Taicho?" asked Crane.

Kakashi sighed, "Return to Konoha, inform Hokage-sama that we lost the target" ordered Kakashi.

His squad nodded and turned around, _'I'm sorry Naruto, I've failed you sensei'_ thought Kakashi sadly as he turned and headed back to Konoha.

* * *

**Next Day**

The following day Naruto did exactly what Yami told him and created a large amount of Kage Bunshin to practice the tree and water walking exercises while Yami started training him in his Meiton Kekkei Genkai.

**"Alright Naruto, today I will be training you to use your Meiton bloodlines" **said the Yami-controlled Kage Bunshin.

**"First you need to activate your dark chakra that is stored deep inside you. It's like discovering chakra except instead of normal blue chakra, it will be a dark black chakra" **explained Yami.

Naruto nodded and sat in a meditative position, he concentrated and was soon pulled into his mind scape. He walked forward past the Kyuubi's cage and into a room with 3 larges orbs of what looked like chakra; there was an orb of light, blue chakra that was calm and settled, and an orb of black chakra that gave off an eerie feeling. When he looked closer he saw a pipe of red chakra from the Kyuubi's cage was being slowly siphoned into the light, blue chakra. Naruto knew that the light, blue chakra was probably his own chakra source and the dark, red chakra was probably the Kyuubi's chakra. He approached the black chakra and placed a hand in it, starting to pull on the chakra.

Naruto opened his eyes when a large amount of black chakra exploded from his body saturating the air around him. Yami smirked at the amount of dark chakra Naruto was giving off; from his knowledge of the Namikaze Clan Meiton users Naruto's reaction to drawing on his dark chakra for the first time was the biggest in their family's history.

**"You're probably wondering why our Kekkei Genkai has its own chakra source. It's because our bloodline needs a certain type of chakra, with enough training you can use your regular chakra to use Meiton jutsu but it will decrease the effectiveness of the jutsu…" **Yami pointed at the two overlapping diamonds on Naruto's palms, **"When you draw on your dark chakra those marks will appear on your hands, they are what we use to execute our jutsu. We absorb chakra from the top diamond and manipulate our dark chakra through the bottom, since dark chakra is 10x denser that regular chakra we rely on absorbing chakra from enemy attacks and manipulating that into our jutsu instead of using our own chakra. If you run out of dark chakra, our Kekkei Genkai starts absorbing our regular chakra which has a lousy exchange rate. Jonin-level chakra levels are like Chunin-level dark chakra levels, so it's better to absorb an enemy attack and use that chakra against the enemy" **explained Yami.

Naruto nodded as he listened to every word his sensei told him, **"The first jutsu I am going to teach you is the ****Meiton: Kokuuzou (Dark Style: The Receptacle of the Void)****, it is an E-rank Meiton ninjutsu that can absorb any C-rank or below level jutsu. You use both palms and absorb any ninjutsu sent toward you to refill your chakra reserves, let's start practicing."**

Yami held out his palm and channeled dark chakra, **"****Meiton: Jajimento (Dark Style: Judgment)****!" **Yami channeled the minimum amount of dark chakra into the fire dragon leaving the attack at D-rank. Naruto's eyes widened and he placed his palms in front of him, "Meiton: Kokuuzou (Dark Style: The Receptacle of the Void)!" The fire dragon met his palms; Naruto was able to absorb half the dragon until it exploded in his face. Naruto was thrown back a bit but otherwise unharmed, for the rest of the day Yami fired jutsu after jutsu at Naruto until he could fully absorb one without it exploding midway.

* * *

**Lightning Country**

4 Months Later

Naruto walked down the road toward Kumo, he wanted to explore another hidden village before he left Lightning Country and headed south toward Water Country. He had trained hard the past 4 months, learning ninjutsu and taijutsu during the week and learning fuinjutsu and strategy during the weekends. He has some run-ins with bandits and had to kill some of them, he experienced his first kill at 7 years old with no one to console him except Yami, who just said scum like them deserved to die. After a talk with Yami about killing Naruto didn't feel bad about killing anymore but he didn't do it for fun, only to defend himself.

Naruto walked toward the gate and was stopped by a gate guard; "Halt state your business in Kumo" ordered the gate jonin.

"I'm just passing through to gather some supplies" answered Naruto.

The jonin looked at Naruto critically as if deciding whether or not the boy was a risk to the village, he soon shrugged and waved Naruto through the gate. Naruto entered Kumo and saw it was completely different from Konoha. Konoha was much more green and geared toward civilians while Kumo was full of mountains and designed to be efficient like a ninja village and not a tourist attraction like Konoha. He could also see more shinobi than civilians; he could only guess Kumo was run in a way he read from a War Strategy book… Kumo was militaristic, very much so since he couldn't go 5 seconds without seeing a BOLT member patrolling the village.

The strange thing about the BOLT shinobi was that they didn't look like they were patrolling, instead it looked like they were searching for someone inside the village. As Naruto walked deeper into the village he suddenly heard crying, he started walking closer and the crying got louder. It sounded like a little girl that was crying her despairs away. He turned onto an alley and saw a girl no older than him, hiding behind a dumpster as she buried her head into her knees and cried.

"H-Hello are you okay" asked Naruto carefully, hoping not to startle the girl.

The girl peaked her head over her knees and looked at Naruto, he could see that she had blonde hair and tan skin while her eyes were cat-like, "W-Who a-are you?" asked the mysterious girl.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. What's your name?" asked Naruto.

"Nii Yugito"

**END:**

**Done! Hope you guys like my new story, remember to rate and review. I enjoy the constructive criticism, if you didn't read my other stories give them a chance and see if you like them.**

**Chapter 2:**** Making New Friends**


	2. Making New Friends

**Naruto: Dark Swordsman of Kiri**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought_

**Demon/ Bloodline Speech**

_**Demon/ Bloodline Thought**_

Chapter 2: Making New Friends

"Nii Yugito" replied the blonde-haired girl.

Naruto smiled and nodded, "It's nice to meet you, Yugito-chan."

"Why were you crying?" asked Naruto softly.

Yugito buried her head in her knees again, "You would just call me a monster like all the other villagers."

Naruto could feel his stomach tighten but he kept his smile, "No I won't Yugito-chan, trust me when I say I've had problems with ignorant villagers in the past."

Yugito looked at the blonde boy before nodding, "Fine, I'm sad because the villagers always see me as the Nibi instead of just me. They are always kicking me out of stores and glaring at me, I want to prove I'm not the Nibi like Bee-sensei but they won't give me a chance."

Naruto let out a humorless chuckle, Yugito glared at Naruto for laughing at her misfortune but stopped when he saw Naruto had a sad smile on his face, "Do they hurt you Yugito-chan?"

Yugito shook her head, "No, Raikage-sama would kill anyone that tries to hurt me but it doesn't stop them from doing other things to show their hatred."

Naruto let out a humorless chuckle, "Consider yourself lucky Yugito-chan, at least your Kage takes care of you unlike mine."

"What are you talking about Naruto-kun" asked the confused blonde.

Naruto looked hesitant for a minute but reached for his shirt and lift it up, revealing his seal, "I know what it feels like to be hated for something you can't control, I'm a jinchuriki like you, Yugito-chan. I hold the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Yugito looked at Naruto in disbelief, "Y-You're like me?" stuttered the blonde, Naruto nodded and the Nibi container pulled Naruto into a hug, "I-I thought Bee-sensei and I-I were t-the only o-ones!" cried Yugito, the blonde shed tears of joy and was glad that she wasn't the only one that carried a heavy burden.

Suddenly, Naruto pulled Yugito into the shadows as two BOLT dropped into the alley, "Did you hear that, Eagle?" asked Hawk, "Yeah, but there isn't anything here" spoke Hawk, giving one last sweep before both BOLT jumped back onto the roof tops and kept searching.

After both BOLT were gone, Naruto let go of Yugito and they stepped out of the shadows, "H-How did you do that, Naruto-kun? Those BOLT should have found us" asked Yugito in disbelief.

Naruto smirked and once again melted into the shadows, Yugito just looked in disbelief as Naruto seemed to camouflage himself with the shadows, "This is my bloodline Yugito-chan, the Meiton. I call this my Kage no Manto Jutsu (Shadow Cloak Jutsu)" spoke Naruto from the shadows.

Naruto stepped out of the shadows once again, Yugito grabbed his hand and led his out of the alley and down the street, "Come on, Naruto-kun! You have to meet Bee-sensei!" cried out Yugito happily as she led the Kyuubi jinchuriki through the village.

Yugito and Naruto ran toward the north of Kumo, avoiding the BOLT squads who were combing the south of the village in search of Yugito. Yugito ignored the whispers and glares the villagers and shinobi gave her, but Naruto just glared back at each person with concentrated KI in each of his looks causing the civilians and weak-willed shinobi to look away in fear.

Both blondes kept running until they were well in the outskirts of Kumo, they arrived in Kumo's Valley of Cloud and Lightning. "This is where Bee-sensei lives and trains. Sometimes I come to visit him when I'm lonely" said Yugito sadly, Naruto put a hand on her shoulder, "You're not alone anymore Yugito-chan."

Yugito nodded with a smile, before long they stopped at the steps of what look like a temple. They climbed the stairs and entered a cavern; inside there was a small living area and kitchen with a stair case leading deeper into the cavern. Yugito led Naruto down the stair case while using fire manipulation to light their way.

"_My name is Killer Bee and my moves are a smooth as the sea, that's a guarantee!" _yelled out a voice deeper in the cave.

"Is he rapping?" asked Naruto in a hushed tone, "Uh yeah, Bee-sensei likes to rap so try to bear with it" replied Yugito while she scratched the back of her head sheepishly for not letting that bit of information out causing Naruto to sweat drop.

They reached the bottom of the stair to see Killer Bee holding 7 swords in the joints of his arms, between his shoulder blade and neck, under his left armpit, between his hip joint, and one in his mouth. He was surrounded by countless clones holding two swords while charging Killer Bee, the Hachibi jinchuriki started spinning like a buzz saw and began decimating the clones that turned into puddles of ink after being hit.

Once all the clones were gone, Killer Bee stopped and channeled lightning chakra into his sword before throwing it at in at his audiences' direction. The sword traveled at near sonic speeds and embedded itself in the wall behind Naruto, slightly cutting his cheek.

"Yo, its little miss two, but I don't know you" rapped Bee as he looked at Naruto, "Uh, I'm Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto" replied the blonde jinchuriki.

"What's up Naruto! I'm Kirābī, but you can call me Killer Bee, WHEE!" yelled Bee as he held out his hand in a fist bump, which Naruto returned.

"It's nice to meet you Bee-san, I'm glad I could meet other people like me" spoke Naruto as he let a small amount of Kyuubi's chakra out.

Killer Bee raised an eyebrow before he burst out laughing, "Hahaha, good to meet you Mr. Nine, Hachibi says welcome to my shrine"

"Does he ever stop this horrible rapping" Naruto whispered to Yugito, "No, rapping is basically talking for him" answered Yugito with a sigh.

Unfortunately, Bee had heard Naruto talk bad about his rhymes and quickly put both of them in a choke hold, "Don't diss my rhymes fool, you fool!" "I'm sorry! Let go please" pleaded Naruto, "Bee let go of me you Baka!" yelled Yugito in anger.

Yugito slipped through Bees' grip and punched him on his head, Yugito huffed in anger as Bee lay on the floor with a growing bump on his head and Naruto gasped for precious oxygen.

Bee recovered from the feminine fury powered punch and stood next to Naruto, "So Mr. Nine, what bring you to the clouds?" asked Bee.

Naruto's smile faltered, "I guess you could say I ran away from my village, Konoha"

Bee raised an eyebrow, "Why you leave the leaf, it looks like it was a relief" spoke/ rapped Bee.

Naruto sighed and sat on the ground, Yugito and Bee joined him as Naruto began his story.

"On the day I was born, the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha. My father Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage…" Bee and Yugito were shocked silent that Naruto was son of _the_ Yondaime Hokage, "…wasn't able to defeat the beast, so he instead sealed the Kyuubi inside me to keep it from destroying Konoha. For my entire life, I was hated, ignored, and glared at. It wasn't until I was 5 that the villagers finally gained enough courage to _'kill the demon'_…" spoke Naruto venomously, Yugito was seething while Bee just shook his head, "The spineless coward of a Kage, the Sandaime did nothing to protect me and instead preached about forgiveness and how the _'protection'_ of Konoha was a top priority. It wasn't until recently that I realized the weak fool was just trying to brainwash me into being a puppet for sacrificing to keep that damn village safe!" yelled Naruto in anger, "After I activated my bloodline, I found out about my real parents and I left the village" Naruto tone turned tired, "While I don't blame my father for what happened, I might have done the same thing in his position, I won't protect Konoha and I sure as hell don't love it, from now on I could care less what happens to that damn village."

Bee nodded in agreement, while the villagers did ignore and glare at him in the past. The Sandaime Raikage always made sure the villagers didn't harm him under penalty of death and he always had A to support him throughout his life. If his life was anything like Naruto's than he would have released Hachibi and been done with it.

Yugito let a few tears fall as Naruto finished his story, "That's awful Naruto-kun! I'm so sorry" spoke Yugito as she wrapped the blonde jinchuriki in a hug.

"Well Mr. Nine you had a rough life because of those fools, so why don't you stay in Kumo where they won't be cruel?" rapped Bee offering Naruto an invitation to Kumo.

Naruto gave a sad smile, "While that's a great offer Bee-san, I'm not ready to settle down in another village. I want to travel the world a bit, know other nations before I settle down" replied Naruto.

Bee nodded, "If you every change your mind, you know where to find little Miss. Two and Killer Bee!" rapped Bee, causing Naruto to sweat drop at his horrible rhymes.

Naruto nodded with a thankful smile, "Don't worry, I'll think about your offer."

"So Mr. Nine do you know how to fight, I'd like to know how strong your bite is?" Naruto paused for a minute as he deciphered Bees' rap, "Well I know beginners Fuinjutsu, chunin-level chakra control, elemental jutsu, bloodline jutsu, and learning the basics of kenjutsu."

"Well Mr. Nine why doesn't Killer Bee, help you with that sword?" offered Bee, "You would do that?" asked Naruto skeptically.

"Yeah, we jinchuriki got to look out for each other" said Bee as he held up a fist, Naruto smiled and returned the fist bump.

* * *

**1 Week Later**

Naruto spent a week training with Killer Bee in his shrine in the Valley of Thunder and Lightning with Yugito.

The reason Yugito had been pursued by BOLT was because she had skipped going to the Academy and the Raikage had overreacted thinking she had left Kumo or been kidnapped when in reality she was with Killer Bee.

Bee, true to his word, helped train Naruto in secret without his older brother A finding out. The Hachibi jinchuriki helped the Kyuubi jinchuriki with his kenjutsu and even gifted Naruto with Supervibrato Sword that Bee was accustomed to using. Bee even taught Naruto some exercises that helped Naruto channel Kyuubi's chakra more easily.

Now it was time for him to leave, the trio stood at the base of Bees' training ground. Naruto shouldered his traveling pack, "Thanks for everything" said Naruto, "No problem Mr. Nine, come back anytime" rapped Bee, Naruto got the wind knocked of him when Yugito tackled him into a hug, "Take care Naruto-kun, I won't forget you" said Yugito as she held back tears, Naruto smiled and hugged her back, "I won't forget you either Yugito-chan"

They separated from their hug and Yugito quickly gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, both children had crimson blushes as they stared at one another, "I-I d-don't k-know what t-to s-say" stuttered Naruto as he tried to think about what had happened, "F-For g-good l-luck" stuttered an embarrassed Yugito as she hid behind a smirking Bee.

Naruto nodded and turned away, he did a quick one handed seal and disappeared in a swirl of black mist.

"Miss Two and Mr. Nine sitting in a tree~" **"SHUT UP BEE!" **yelled Yugito as she punched Bee and sent him into a wall fueled by feminine fury.

* * *

**9 months later**

Akaei, Water Country

Naruto walked through the streets of a small fishing village in the Water Country, getting out of Kumo and into Water Country had been childsplay for him, no pun intended. Since he was 6, he was able to escape Konoha's ANBU whenever they chased after him for playing one of his pranks so escaping Kumo BOLT and Kiri WAVE were easy to say the least.

He had arrived 8 months ago in the small fishing village of Akaei and bought a house on top of the hill in the outskirts of the village, disguised as an adult, he was able to buy the house without a problem. It was there that he trained and worked on his kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, bloodline jutsu, and elemental jutsu.

For kenjutsu, he had searched through the kenjutsu scrolls and found a 3-Sword Style kenjutsu scroll; the training he had received from Bee let him learn the multi-sword style more easily. He had gone to the blacksmith the following day and brought 2 additional katana's made for him to be able to master his style. The katana's he had ordered were not top quality, but it was to be expected since he lived in a civilian village and only shinobi villages had decent blacksmiths. He still had the sword Bee had gifted to him which allowed him to channel his wind chakra through it a lot quicker and easier than his other katana's.

For fuinjutsu, with the help of countless shadow clones, he was able to reach intermediate level and could write out an explosive seal in 5 seconds. He was also able to create B-rank seal which included constriction seals, absorption seals, and other intermediate seals.

Yami had told him he was progressing well in his Meiton jutsu and was already moving onto A-rank Meiton jutsu. Naruto was also able to use 6 elemental jutsu for his fire and wind affinities, but he couldn't learn destructive jutsu too often or else Kiri WAVE would scour the village searching for whoever had released so much chakra.

"**Remind me one more time why we're going into the forest to find these 'Legendary' swords again?" **asked the sentient personality in his head, _'Because the guy said that it was in a nearby cave that no one could get to' _replied Naruto.

"**Okay, genius. If no one can get it, what makes you think you can? Scratch that, how could such a legendary sword not be claimed by some Kiri jonin that heard about it?" **questioned Yami, Naruto always took what people said at face-value so he was skeptical that a civilian would know the location of the legendary twin swords of Ryūken and Kazeyaiba. Swords that were wielded by the Shodaime Mizukage but lost during the First Great Shinobi War and never recovered by Kiri. Now Kiri and rebel shinobi alike are scrambling to find the sword and turn the civil war in their favor.

The blonde jinchuriki had also changed his wardrobe; he now wore a pair of blue camouflaged cargo pants, a dark red shirt with a dark blue combat jacket, black shinobi sandals, and a black facemask.

'_If someone already claimed it, then we forget about it. But there's still a chance it's sitting somewhere waiting to be taken, if someone get there before us then we might have to… give them incentive to leave'_ reasoned Naruto with a smirk, Yami could feel a smirk tugging at his lips, gone was the sweet and gentle Naruto that had escaped Konoha, replaced with a boy that would gladly use violence if it meant achieving his goals.

'_**It looks like I'm being absorbed a lot faster than I thought'**_ analyzed Yami; the sentient bloodline knew that he was slowly being absorbed into Naruto psyche and, coupled with increased use of his Meiton chakra, Naruto's personality was slowly turning darker. In the end, Naruto and Yami's personalities will fuse causing a combination of Naruto's kindness, generosity, selflessness, and honor with Yami's hate, malice, selfishness, and arrogance. Which personalities win out couldn't be told but in time Naruto would know.

Naruto reached the edge of town and finally stopped suppressing his chakra; he channeled his regular chakra into his legs and began tree hopping in the direction the rumors said the Legendary Twin Swords were held.

An hour later, he reached a cave but was forced to suppress his chakra and hide in a tree when a battle suddenly broke out at the entrance of the cave. He could see it was a battle of Kiri loyalists and rebels, Naruto hid in the shadows as he waited for one side to finish off the other.

The blonde jinchuriki waited patiently and his prayers were answered when a Kiri Hunter-nin drove his katana through a rebels' throat, killing him and ending the battle in the favor of the loyalists'.

'_Now it's my turn, but I'm going to have to rely on stealth. I may be strong but going head on with one of Kiri's Hunter-nin would be a death sentence for me' _thought Naruto before he melted into the shadows.

"Get rid of these bodies" ordered the leader toward two of his subordinates, "The rest of you follow me!" commanded the leader as he entered the cave followed by his remaining three subordinates.

The two chunin gave 'Hai!'s and got to work piling the bodies of dead rebels and their own comrades, "Man this sucks!" complained one of the chunin, "Just do your job, if Taicho hears you then you'll die!" scolded the other chunin, "Whatever, if my family wasn't alive and living in Kiri then I would have joined the rebels" said the first chunin quietly.

The second chunin said nothing and kept working, he never even sensed Naruto jump down from the tree silently. The blonde quietly stalked up behind the second chunin and pulled his katana out of its sheath.

The chunin didn't even know what happened until he heard a blade slice the air, but by then it was too late as Naruto's katana made contact with his neck and separated it from his body.

"Hey did you finish…" the chunin was cut off when a pair of kunai embedded themselves into his chest, he grasped his chest and tried to scream but suddenly found a kunai stabbed into his throat. He looked behind himself to see a kid looking at him with cold blue eyes, his words died in his slit throat as he fell to the floor, dead.

Naruto dropped the bloody kunai and went through the dead bodies of the rebels and loyal shinobi, taking their kunai, shuriken, senbon needles, paper bombs, and occasional jutsu scroll.

After finishing his scavenging, he felt the familiar rush of memories and experiences as his shadow clones dispelled for the day having spent all their chakra working on the tree climbing and water walking exercises.

He took a few seconds to adjust to the memories and then moved into the cave, activating his Kage no Manto Jutsu (Shadow Cloak Jutsu), he was practically invisible in the pitch black cave. Stalking deeper into the cave, he could feel the atmosphere heat up and the rocks feel hotter as he continued down the path.

He finally reached his destination when he came into a massive room with a tornado of fire and wind raging in the middle.

"Suiton: Teppōdama (Water Style: Gunshot)!"

"Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Style: Wild Water Wave)!"

All the Kiri shinobi called out their water jutsu, their attacks collided with a wall of fire causing a large steam cloud to blanket the room.

Naruto used this and immediately disappeared into the steam, he snuck up one of the chunin and covered her mouth before shoving a kunai into her throat, killing her silently quickly. Disappearing back into the steam he channeled his dark chakra and began doing hand seals, "Meiton: Jajimento (Dark Style: Judgment)!" Naruto held his hand out and a blue dragon of fire roared as it materialized and charged the Kiri shinobi.

The Hunter-nin and two chunin were taken by surprise, the spec-ops shinobi had years of experience and was able to dodge at the last minute but his chunin subordinates were burned to a crisp as the fire dragon sunk its teeth into them.

"Whoever you are, you picked the wrong opponent!" yelled the Hunter-nin, "Kiri shinobi are taught the ways of silent killing, this mist is nothing!" spoke the Kiri shinobi as he stopped all noise, Naruto scowled knowing he had no way of tracking the Kiri-nin now. He quickly drew his katana and shifted into a defensive stance, closing his eyes and focusing completely on his hearing. He knew using a Futon jutsu would be suicide, the wind would fuel the raging inferno in the middle of the room and kill both of them.

He was taken by surprise when he was suddenly kicked from behind, he tried to recover but then found himself held by his throat. He clawed at the hand holding him, "What!? You're just a kid!" exclaimed the Hunter-nin in annoyance.

Naruto smirked, "T-That's right, a kid killed y-your four c-chunin subordinates" choked out Naruto.

Naruto hissed in pain as the Hunter-nin landed a punch in his gut, "Shut up, brat!"

Naruto suddenly found himself wound in ninja wire and tossed against the wall as the mist began to clear, "The Mizukage will know what to do with you" growled out the Hunter-nin.

"**Want to switch?" **asked Yami from the back of his head, Naruto mentally smirked, _'No, I have a second plan if I had ever been caught.'_

Naruto watched for the next hour how the Hunter-nin sent Suiton jutsu after Suiton jutsu and yelled in frustration when the fire never once wavered or any opening appeared.

"Are you any closer yet?" asked Naruto with a smug smile, the masked Kiri-nin scowled and slapped Naruto causing him to spit out some blood, "Quiet, brat!"

The Kiri-nin went to do hand seals again but was interrupted by Naruto, "Why don't you jump in? You might get through without dying" suggested the blonde jinchuriki with a smirk.

The masked Kiri-nin scowled, but it couldn't be seen, and grabbed Naruto by the collar, "Why don't you find out for me, brat!" yelled the Kiri-nin before throwing Naruto into the twisting fire.

To the shinobi's surprise, the twister of fire opened enough to let Naruto enter before quickly regenerating and covering the hole.

On the inside, Naruto grabbed the kunai hidden in his sleeve and cut the ninja wire binding him. He stood up to see two katana's in X formation, embedded in the floor.

The first katana had fire being expelled from the handle and forming the twister of fire that surrounded them, it had an orange diamond design on a red-colored handle. He knew this was the Ryūken, the Dragon Sword.

The second katana had a stream of wind being expelled from the handle and seemed to be fueling the fire twister into making white-hot flames, it had a white diamond design a dark-blue colored handle. He knew this was the Kazeyaiba, the Wind Blade.

He walked up to both and could feel the heat coming off the blades, he moved toward the Legendary blades and grabbed their handles. The fire twister stopped as the blonde gripped the handles tightly and pulled them from the ground, he could feel the power radiating off the blades. Kazeyaiba was smooth, sharp, and precise like wind while Ryūken was destructive, wild, and hot like fire. Both swords radiated wind and fire chakra but also strengthened his own affinities to wind and fire.

"What the hell!" yelled the masked shinobi in anger, knocking Naruto out of his thoughts.

The Hunter-nin drew his blade and pointed it menacingly at the blonde, "If you know what's good for you, then hand over those blades, brat!" threatened the Hunter-nin.

Naruto smirked and fell into his kenjutsu stance, "There's a move I've wanted to try out, and it looks like you're my target."

The Kiri-nin screamed in anger and charged at Naruto with his katana drawn, Naruto followed suit and ran forward, "Taka Nami (Hawk Wave)!" Naruto swung his blades, Kazeyaiba released a strong gust of wind combining it with Ryūken it ignited the wind, sending a raging wall of fire straight at the Kiri-nin. The Hunter-nin could say nothing as he was killed by a wall of fire and reduced to ashes.

Naruto gave a smirk as he rested his blades on his shoulder and looked at his handiwork, "Not bad" commented Naruto as he gave his blades an impressed look before disposing of his inferior blades and placed Ryuken and Kazeyaiba in their scabbards, placing them in an X on his back and Bees' sword through the middle.

With his business done, Naruto walked out of the cave and took to the trees back to his home. With these swords, he would become legendary like their original wielder. Naruto began thinking of joining a shinobi village since without one, it would be difficult to gain fame and strength. He still remembered about Bees' offer to join Kumo.

Naruto shook his head and cleared his thoughts, joining a village would have to wait. He knew that joining a village would involve sacrificing his freedom and risking his life for a village that would sooner forget about him. Not to mention the treatment he would receive once the population finds out he is a jinchuriki.

For now, Naruto was content with training and getting stronger on his own. Joining a village would wait, for now he would gain strength and enjoy the peace and tranquility of Akaei. He needed to relax… it was his birthday after all.

Konoha

Sarutobi Hiruzen let out a tired sigh as he continued to stamp and sign document after document, ever since Naruto had disappeared, the villagers had thrown celebrations for weeks after his departure. Hiruzen tried to stop the celebration but the civilian council always overruled him saying that a village celebration was in the civilian councils' jurisdiction.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, "Enter" answered the Hokage neutrally, "Hokage-sama…" spoke the Hokages' secretary, "…Hatake Kakashi is back from his mission" Hiruzen nodded and motioned him to enter, a few seconds later Hatake Kakashi, dressed in his full ANBU uniform, entered, "Were you successful in your mission, Kakashi?" asked Hiruzen hopefully, "No Hokage-sama, the tip that Naruto was in Kumo was false. By the time we infiltrated the village, there was no one that reported seeing a blonde boy with whisker marks."

Sarutobi nodded sadly, "Thank you, Kakashi. Your payment will be delivered this afternoon…" "Hokage-sama, if I may?" Hiruzen nodded, "May I be assigned a mission out of the village? Today is not one of my most favorite times in Konoha."

The God of Shinobi nodded in understanding, he reached into his desk and pulled out a C-rank scroll handing it to Kakashi. The masked-nin nodded in thanks and disappeared in a swirl of wind.

As Sarutobi returned to his paperwork, the door suddenly opened revealing Shimura Danzō and the Hokage's advisors; Koharu and Homura.

"How can I help you three?" asked Sarutobi neutrally, "Sarutobi, it has come to our attention that the Yondaime's bloodline is forever lost to Konoha…" spoke Koharu causing Hiruzen to frown, "Jiraiya is dedicating his entire spy network to finding Naruto-kun, he will soon return to his home and we can put his incident behind us." "That may be, but what if the Kyuubi jinchuriki has been recruited by a rival village?" questioned Danzō, "The fact of the matter is that the Kyuubi jinchuriki may defect should he ever return to Konoha, the only use for him now would be to return the Kyuubi to Konoha and breed a new generation of Namikaze's" Sarutobi scowled at his former best friend, "You will do no such thing, Danzō! I will not allow you to use that boy, the legacy of the Yondaime Hokage as simple breeding stock!"

"Perhaps there is another way to return the Yondaime's bloodline to Konoha Hiruzen, Danzō…" Danzō remained indifferent and Hiruzen slightly calmed down, "…There is still the matter of the Yondaime's wife and his other legacy" spoke Homura, Danzō nodded in agreement and Sarutobi's eyes widened, "You're not talking about…" "Yes, Uzumaki Kushina and her son Uzumaki Menma. While Menma is the heir of the Uzumaki clan, he still has the blood of the Yondaime Hokage and his bloodline. If we can convince her to allow Menma to become a Konoha shinobi, we will be able to keep the Namikaze bloodline in Konoha but won't be able to keep the Namikaze name."

Danzō and Koharu nodded in agreement, "Yes that is a wise plan, if we cannot get Menma-san to join Konoha, the least we can do is sign an alliance with the newly rebuilt Uzushiogakure and arrange a marriage between Menma-san and a Konoha kunoichi" spoke Koharu, "Yes, not only will we keep the Namikaze bloodline in Konoha but we will also be aligned with Takigakure, a long-time ally of the Uzumaki, who have the Nanabi jinchuriki" added Danzō.

Hiruzen sighed, "While that is a fine plan, Kushina swore never to return to Konoha. How will you convince her?" asked Hiruzen, "While Uzushiogakure has shinobi of notable skill, they are very few in numbers and with only Takigakure as allies it is only a matter of time before Iwa, Kumo, or Kiri attack to rid the Uzumaki once and for all" reasoned Danzō, "An alliance with Konoha would be in their favor as it will deter other villages from attacking them and allow them to gain strength" spoke Homura.

Hiruzen nodded in agreement but he still had doubts, "But what of young Naruto-kun, if he finds out about being abandoned by his birth mother. He will never return to Konoha of his own free will" spoke Sarutobi in concern, "It doesn't matter if the Kyuubi jinchuriki returns of his own free will, that will be considered traitorous and the beast would be ripped from him after he breeds an heir to the Namikaze Clan, should he ever return or be captures that is" spoke Danzō calmly.

Hiruzen scowled again, "We have gone through this, Danzō! Naruto-kun will not be turned into a breeder should he return to his home, now leave for you have tried my patience for the last time!"

Danzō scoffed, "You are a weak leader Sarutobi, if you cannot sacrifice the Kyuubi jinchuriki for the good and strength of Konoha. I fear the safety of our villages' future." With his last words said, Danzō left the room followed by Homura and Koharu.

When the door closed, Sarutobi let out another tired sigh as he stood up and looked out the window at the village he had sworn to protect. _'Could I really sacrifice Naruto-kun for Konoha…'_ thought Hiruzen greatly, _'(Sigh) Yes, I would. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. I will not let my personal feelings harm the village my sensei's worked so hard to build and protect…'_ The Third Hokage reached into his desk and pulled out some paper, _'I'm sorry, Naruto-kun'_ With one final sign, the God of Shinobi began writing a letter to be sent to the rebuilt ruin of Uzushiogakure with an offer of alliance with the village leader… Uzumaki Kushina.

* * *

**3 Years Later**

3 years had passed since Naruto had gotten Ryūken and Kazeyaiba, in those 3 years he had trained himself to the ground, mastering S-rank elemental and bloodline jutsu, reaching advanced fuinjutsu level, and mastering the 3-Sword Style using the Ryuken, Kazeyaiba, and his Raiken.

Naruto stood in the middle of his training grounds, deep in the marshes of Water Country. He was surrounded by shadow clones holding recreations of his Ryuken, Kazeyaiba, and his Raiken (Bees' Sword). He stood in the epicenter of over 100 shadow clones who were grinning at him, Naruto just grinned back as he placed the Raiken in his teeth and held the twin swords in his hands. He signaled the clones to come and Naruto sprang into action.

The clones charged the blonde jinchuriki, Naruto ducked under the clones' slash and brought up his dragon sword. He slashed into the clone leaving a burning cut before it dispelled, he jumped over another's swing and stabbed his wind blade into a clones' head, dispelling it. Naruto landed on the ground and blocked two clones using Ryūken and Kazeyaiba, he then used Raiken and slashed into two other clones causing them to dispel.

Jumping into the air, Naruto landed on the ground and spun around creating a tornado of sharp steel, dispelling a bunch of clones. Naruto shifted into a kenjutsu attack stance, he crossed two swords across his chest and shifted Raiken horizontally in his mouth. Naruto channeled chakra into his legs and burst forward, "Oni Giri (Demon Slash)!" Naruto appeared behind a large group of clones, the clones stopped dead in their tracks as X slashes appeared on their chest and their throats were slit.

Naruto ducked under a slash and countered with a left slash, jumping into the air he swung Kazeyaiba and Ryūken, "Taka Nami (Hawk Wave)!" Naruto swung Ryūken and Kazeyaiba creating a wall of white hot fire that destroyed the remaining clones.

Naruto panted as beads of sweat fell down his face, he sheathed his swords and unsealed a water bottle from a scroll.

"**You've come a long way, Naruto" **spoke Yami, _'Of course, that weakling that escaped Konoha is gone. This is the new Naruto and he is ready for the shinobi world'_

"**So what are you going to do now?" **asked Yami, _'I'm going into town to get some supplies' _replied Naruto before crossing his fingers and calling out his favorite jutsu, "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu)!"

The clearing was filled with white smoke as over 500 clones appeared, "You all know what to do!" yelled Naruto, all the clones yelled in confirmation. They divided into 5 groups of 100 with group 1 strengthening his wind affinity, group 2 strengthening his fire affinity, group 3 working on advanced chakra control, group 4 practicing kenjutsu katas, and group 5 working on jutsu.

Naruto left the clones in the clearing as he turned in the direction of the village, channeling chakra into his legs Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed into the forest. Reaching the outskirts of the village, he stopped and suppressed his chakra as he entered the town.

He walked down the main street and immediately knew something was wrong, everyone looked nervous and kept looked behind themselves as if someone was following them.

He wore a pair of blue camouflaged ANBU pants, a dark-orange red shirt and a dark-blue ninja jacket with crimson-red stripes on the sleeves, a pair of steel plated gloves, black shinobi sandals, and a dark-blue facemask.

He ignored the fidgeting villagers and kept moving toward his destination, moving through the village he finally reached his destination.

A ramen stand.

Naruto entered the Kaisen ramen stand run by the busty blonde Mami Kiyoko and her mother Mami Hitomi.

"Hey Naruto-kun, welcome back!" chirped the waitress Kiyoko happily, "Hey Kiyoko-chan, give me the usual" replied Naruto with a small smile behind his mask, the busty blonde nodded happily and went into the back to make his order.

As Naruto waited for his food he kept his senses concentrated on the outside of the stand and on the inside. Every time the Hitomi, Kiyoko's mother, looked out from the kitchen, he could see she was nervous of something that might happen and had a look of fear every time she looked outside the stand.

On the outside, he could hear the villagers scrambling through the streets, the fearful whispers between villagers, and the sound of carts moving out of the village.

"Here you go Naruto-kun" said Kiyoko happily as she placed a bowl of seafood ramen in front of him.

Naruto thanked her and broke a pair of chop sticks before giving a quick _'Itadakimasu'_ and began eating his ramen. About 5 minutes later, Naruto was eating his 5th bowl when there was a sudden commotion in the village.

"Scour the village, find every single bloodline demon!" yelled an authoritative voice, "Yes, sir!" was replied by a multitude of voices.

Hitomi suddenly came out of the kitchen and grabbed Naruto, "I'm so sorry, Naruto-san. But you have to leave" desperately pleaded Hitomi, Naruto pulled himself from her grip and nodded. As Naruto stepped out of the stand, Hitomi rolled down the metal gate. Before the gate could fully close, a Kiri chunin suddenly stopped her.

"Did you really think you could hide?" questioned the chunin as he reopened the gate forcefully and grabbed Hitomi by the arm, "Let go of me!" yelled Hitomi as she fought his grip, "Let go of my Kaa-san!" exclaimed Kiyoto as she hit the chunin on the head with weak blows.

Naruto watched hidden from the shadows as things played out, while he could easily kill the chunin it would bring more problems than it could solve. He would bide his time for a chance to let them escape without danger, it seemed the civil war he tried so hard to stay out of was coming to him.

"Shut up, bitch!" yelled the chunin as he backhanded Kiyoko to the ground, suddenly two more chunin landed in front of the ramen stand and grabbed Kiyoko and Hitomi before putting chakra suppressing cuffs on them and led them into the plaza at the center of the village.

Naruto kept his chakra suppressed and blended into a crowd that was forming in front of a stage in the center of the village. On top of the stage, there were 3 Kiri WAVE guarding a group of 18 regular villagers or bloodline users since that is who Kiri was hunting. Aside from the Kiri WAVE, there were also 4 Hunter-nin and 12 chunin scattered around the plaza.

"You are all here to witness us purge the world of these bloodline demons! For years they have destroyed our homes and caused this country to suffer, but Mizukage-sama saw this and acted quickly to destroy the disease that was plaguing Kiri and Water Country!" ranted a Kiri WAVE operative, some of the people in the crowd shouted in agreement while the rest stayed silent. The people on the stage were crying in fear and pleading for someone to help.

On the rooftops of the village, a squad of rebels silently observed what was happening. Led by their leader, Terumi Mei, they had come to the village to warn them of the loyalists plan to raid their village in search of bloodline users. Unfortunately, they had gotten into a battle on the way to the village and arrived too late to warn anyone, now they were trying to figure out a way to save the bloodline users but they were far outnumbered.

Naruto grit his teeth in anger, they were going to be killed and tortured for something they had no control of. It was very similar to the way Konoha treated him for holding the Kyuubi, he hated ignorant people and now he wasn't going to regret spilling their blood.

His hand inches toward his waist, having moved his swords to his waist for better accessibility, he gripped Raiken and channeled his dark chakra to the sword. The Kiri WAVE and rebels immediately tensed at the increased chakra and were put on guard, "Meiton: Ban Sakugen (Dark Style: Night Slash)!" Naruto hand was a blur as Meiton chakra flooded into Raiken and the blonde swung it at the stage, a shockwave of dark chakra destroyed the entire stage causing the crowd to disperse in terror and the loyalists' to search for the attacker.

Shadow clones appeared on the outskirts of the village, via shunshin, and quickly cut the bloodline users from their binds, after their job was complete they disappeared in puffs of smoke.

Naruto blinked twice as the memories of his clones came back letting him know the bloodline users were safe. He sheathed Raiken and did his signature jutsu, "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu)!" the plaza was filled with smoke as hundreds of clones appeared and engaged the chunin and WAVE in kenjutsu, the WAVE and Hunter-nin were tearing through the clones but the chunin were having problems with their superior skill.

Naruto started doing hand seals and held out his palm, "Meiton: Kurotenkyuu (Dark Style: Black Celestial Sphere)!" A sphere of black, concentrated chakra appeared in his palm, the blonde launched it at a group of chunin and they were all killed in a massive blast that left a 3 foot deep crater.

Naruto's shinobi senses kicked in, he gripped Raiken and drew it to block behind himself. His katana blocked the blade of a Kiri WAVE and both swordsmen battled for superiority, a chunin tried to stab Naruto with a kunai but was surprised when Naruto was replaced with a log covered in explosive tags. The Kiri WAVE did a quick shunshin but the chunin was killed in the blast, Naruto landed on the other side of the plaza and quickly searched his surroundings. 8 chunin, 2 Hunter-nin, and 2 Kiri WAVE were still alive.

Naruto held Raiken up and channeled dark chakra into the sword causing the blade to be coated in a purple cloak of chakra. The blonde swordsman channeled chakra into his legs and disappeared in a burst of speed, he appeared a second later directly behind a group of chunin with his sword half way into his sheath, "Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson (One Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique: Lion's Song)" muttered Naruto, the katana clicked as it fully sheathed and the all the chunin fell to ground with slashes across their chests, leaking black blood from their wounds.

From the rooftops, Terumi Mei watched as a masked figure threw the loyalists' execution into chaos. He killed the chunin with ease and was able to go head to head with a WAVE operative in kenjutsu, not to mention the dark chakra he was emitting was not normal. Mei was impressed that this stranger was able to rescue the prisoners and engage the entire group in battle by himself. She was knocked out of her thoughts when her second-in-command, Ao, called for her attention.

"Mei-sama, what are your orders?" asked Ao, "We'll help this masked man kill the loyalist's, do not engage him, he is an ally" ordered their leader, her squad nodded in agreement as they jumped into the plaza and engaged the enemy.

Naruto positioned his blade horizontally above his shoulder, channeling chakra into his arm he performed a powerful circular swing, "Sanjuroku Pound Ho (Phoenix of the 36 Earthly Desires)!" A projectile of compressed sliced into the final group of chunin that tried to use their numbers against him, the bullet of air tore into torsos and sliced off arms and legs leaving the survivors to bleed out.

Naruto turned back to the battle to see that all his shadow clones had been destroyed, the blonde knew if he made anymore that he would run out of chakra. He was about to draw Ryūken and Kazeyaiba but a squad of rebels suddenly jumped down from the rooftops and engaged the Kiri loyalist's.

Naruto leaned against the wall as he caught his breath from killing over seven Kiri shinobi singlehandedly. He watched as a auburn woman wearing a long-sleeved, dark blue dress spit a sheet of magma into a WAVE operatives' face, killing him and destroying his body. A one-eyed man with a striped, grey suit, with a green haori engaged a Kiri Hunter-nin, the one-eyed shinobi ducked under the Hunter-nins slashes and retaliated with precise strikes to his tenketsu and a final strike in his heart, killing the Hunter-nin.

The final notable fighter wore square, black-rimmed glasses connected to ear protectors, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pants. The shinobi looked young, maybe around 14, and nervous as he held a fish-shaped sword that had chakra covering it and forming a hammer. The young shinobi swung his large sword and the blue chakra morphed to form a long-sword that bisected the WAVE operative.

Naruto sheathed Raiken and walked toward the rebel squad as the final loyalist was killed, "You came just in time" spoke Naruto, still hidden behind a facemask and hood.

Mei stood in front of Naruto as her squad stood behind her, Mei raised an eye-brow as she realized Naruto was a lot shorted then she thought.

"I want to thank you for what you did, my name is Terumi Mei, I am the leader of the rebel alliance. It took a lot of courage to stand up to the loyalists' at such odds" spoke Mei with praise, Naruto nodded, "Don't worry about it, Mei-san. I never did like the loyalists much, us bloodline users need to stick together" Mei eyes widened in surprise, "You have a bloodline?" Naruto nodded and held up his hand releasing dark chakra from his palms. Mei noticed that Naruto's violet eyes turned red and his palms had two diamonds on them as they released a purple chakra from the lower diamond. The purple chakra covered a nearby chunin corpse, the malicious chakra began decaying the entire body as its skin turned pale and black blood burst from its wounds.

Naruto cut off his dark chakra and grinned at Mei, "I have the Meiton bloodline, it gives me a second chakra source that is highly corrosive to organic life and is more dense than regular chakra" explained Naruto.

Mei, and her squad, were highly disturbed with what had happened, but Mei admitted that it was a powerful bloodline.

"On behalf of the rebel alliance, I would like you to join us in overthrowing Yagura. Your bloodline and power could help us reach our goal much faster, and I know that you would be a valuable ally" spoke Mei, Naruto looked at her for a few moments before shrugging, "Alright, I'll join you. I was planning on joining the rebels one of these days, those loyalists went too far today…" Naruto suddenly turned extremely serious, "…They interrupted my ramen lunch!" The entire squad fell on their faces while Mei sweat dropped at his sudden seriousness over ramen, "Anyway~, we should clean up these bodies before we go back to base" spoke Mei, until Naruto stopped her, "Allow me" Naruto crossed his fingers and the plaza was covered in clones as they picked up dead bodies and piled them up in the middle, Naruto did some quick hand seals, "Katon: Endan (Fire Release: Flame Bullet)!" Naruto exhaled a bullet of fire that set all the dead bodies ablaze, reducing them to ashes in a few minutes.

"Now that we have that out of the way, what is your name?" asked Mei. Naruto grinned as he grabbed the facemask and hood, "My name is Naruto…" Naruto pulled off the hood and facemask, "…Namikaze Naruto."

**DONE:**

**Second chapter done! Remember to rate and review.**

**RogalDorn****: I was the original writer of this, but a few months ago I deleted this story by accident when I meant to delete Yondaime's Mistake (Which is the next story to be re-released). Anyway, this was one of my original stories and I decided to re-release it with a bunch of other stories. **

**Alexnder****: That's for the criticism, I will take what you wrote into consideration. Keep writing those helpful comments.**

**Chapter 3****: Helping the Rebels **


End file.
